Between Us and the World
by kuku88
Summary: Quick drabbles and one-shots of the turtles' adventures when they're not saving the world. Chapters are connected loosely; introduces old characters from the 2003/1987 universe! Each chapter revolves around different characters. First up are Leo and Karai! Newest are Donnie and Casey! Rated T just in case, R&R! (Not all the shorts are romances!)
1. Adventure 1: I Trust-ed- You

**:I Trust-ed- You:**

_This is going to be a small series of drabbles, but are all kinda connected in a way. This first one is going to be a little cheesy. n.n"_

_Hope you enjoy; don't forget to review!_

* * *

"Dude, Leo. What's the matter?" Green eyes blinked as a certain teenage mutant ninja turtle watched his brother sulk.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten any of your pizza," a tall, gangly turtle agreed, shifting the goggles perched on his head.

"Can I have it?" a smaller turtle asked, grinning with pizza stuffed in his mouth. Eager blue eyes stared at their leader.

"Shut up, Mikey." The first turtle hit his brother upside the head.

"Ow! Raph, that hurt," Mikey complained.

"It's supposed to, idiot," Raph shot back.

"Guys, stop arguing. We're talking about Leo, remember?" The tallest turtle sighed, rolling his eyes.

The leader sighed, standing up. "Don't worry about me, Donnie. You guys have fun. I..." His gaze blanked. "I need some fresh air."

The turtles glanced at each other, and Raphael was the first to speak up: "Seriously, man. What's gotten into you? I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we want Mr. Bossy-Leader-Pants-Who's-Obsessed-With-Space-Heroes back."

Leonardo shot his brother an irritated glare. "Back off, Raph."

"No, seriously; getting randomly angry is _my _shtick, remember?"

"What does_ 'shtick'_ mean?" Mikey asked, blinking. "It sounds like_ 'stick'_, but cooler."

Raph groaned and rolled his eyes, but Donnie turned to the smallest turtle. "It means _'an attention-getting or theatrical routine, gimmick, or talent'_―oh why am I even bothering."

Mikey just shrugged.

"Keep bothering, Donnie. Someone's gotta babysit Mikey. I'm going out." Leo began walking off.

"Hey, that hurt!" Mikey whined, clutching his chest.

Raphael nodded. "Yeah, that was harsh, Leo. Back off a little."

Mikey stared at his brother in surprise. "Gee, thanks for sticking up for me, Raph."

"No problem." Raphael smirked as he grabbed Mikey and gave him a noogie. "I'm the one allowed to call you mean names."

"I hate you," Michelangelo whined.

"Uh, guys...I think we should take this more seriously. We were talking about―"

_SLAM._

"―Leo, remember..." Donatello trailed off as his finger remained lingering in the air, pointing at the metallic garage door they had.

A tall rat appeared then, stroking the small beard he had. "Hello, sons."

"Sensei," Donatello greeted.

"Something appears to be troubling Leonardo..." Master Splinter murmured, staring at the garage door. He then turned to the turtles. "Are any of you aware of what may be bothering him...?"

Mikey and Raph simply glanced at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo was making his way down the roofs of New York City, unleashing pent-up frustration.

"Whoa. Angry, much?"

Leo turned to see a familiar face staring back at him, and he felt even angrier than before._ "...Karai,"_ he snapped.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" she responded, hopping off of the wall she'd been sitting on.

"Like how you greeted me by capturing me with your Foot Bots?" Leo shot back, folding his arms as best as he could holding two swords, and glared at her. "Or what about when you led that uncalled for attack on April...? You put two innocent teens in danger."

She suddenly glared back. "Look, your Rat Sensei took away someone I cared about. I just wanted to return the favour." Glancing around, she suddenly asked, "What's so special about that April girl anyway? Why are you guys always hanging out with her?"

Surprised, Leo sheathed his swords and blinked. "...What...?"

"You heard me." Karai didn't look at him, as if embarrassed. "Why do you guys always hang out with that April girl?"

"...She's kinda special," Leo finally answered, unsure how much he could give away to Karai. He still had mixed emotions when it came to trusting the girl. Despite having tried to "assassinate" them more than once, he knew somewhere in his heart that she wasn't a bad girl.

"'Special'...?" Karai repeated, spinning around to him. "What's so _special _about her! It's like the world _revolves _around her or something. The Kraang wouldn't even _capture _that 'special' girl."

Leo's gaze hardened. "Hey, take that back. April's ten times nicer than you are."

Karai stared at him. "We're enemies, aren't we? What reason do I have to be nice to you?"

Leo stared back. Her words pierced him like her blades never had. "...I don't know. Why do you talk to me occasionally like a civilized person?"

"...I don't know either." Karai sounded reluctant. "There's...There's something about you...you stupid teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"I'm not stupid." Leonardo pouted.

To his surprise, Karai laughed. Her laugh was nice. Then Leo remembered that Karai was still a teenage girl. Even though she was a ninja trained by the Shredder, she was still a girl who was still a kid.

Leo smiled slightly. "Haven't heard you laugh much before. It sounds...kinda cute, actually."

Karai stopped to stare at him, her cheeks tinted red. "What...?"

Leo only then realized what he said. "Oh...uh, nothing." He paused, before quickly trying to recover their conversation: "Do you ever even have the chance to act like a kid with the Shredder being your father?"

"He's not a bad dad," she responded, crossing her arms. "Splinter's the one who's an assassin."

"Oh...? And what has your 'daddy' ever done for you...?"

"He's...trained me and protected me," Karai began. She paused then. "And..." She trailed off.

Leo smirked slightly. "See? He hasn't done much, has he...? My father and sensei's done all that and more."

"The Shredder doesn't have to. I know he loves me," Karai snapped back. But those words sounded hollow even to her, dangling in the air awkwardly. She knew they were most likely true, but the love still felt empty if her own father had never confirmed it to her.

"...That may be so, but don't you think Shredder should stop being Shredder for awhile and start being Oroko Saki? Not a ninja, but a dad. I've never heard you refer to him as Dad, " Leonardo pointed out.

Karai paused, her face flushing red. "What do you care, anyway? You don't understand anything!"

"...I know more than you do." Leo stared at the night sky. "Splinter...he told me the whole story."

"How he killed my mother? If you know, how can you still trust him?"

Leonardo sighed. "Karai...it's not my place to tell you the truth." He turned. "I should go back. My..._brothers _will be worried." He paused, before glancing back at her. "Thanks...I needed this conversation."

When he was about to leap off, Karai grabbed his arm. "Wait, what do you mean, the _truth_...?"

Leo glanced back at her, clearly hesitating. "...The Shredder hasn't told you _everything_, Karai."

Karai stared at the ground. "...Maybe. I've asked him before but he always tells me he's too busy."

"...You'll see. If you want to see a close family, come visit my brothers and sensei and I sometime. I promise I'll make them not bite," Leo joked, before turning to leave again. "See ya around, Karai―"

"Don't go!" When he turned to stare at her, surprised, her face reddened. "I...I have more questions."

Leo blinked, before sighing. "Look, Karai...a lot of us has lost something―some_one_―in their lives. You lost your mother, April's lost both her parents in a way―her dad's a mutant now. Shredder's lost the woman he loves, and Raphael's lost Spike. Donnie might lose April to that new Casey kid. He's also lost Mutagen Man, or Timothy, who he was trying so hard to find a cure for... And even Master Splinter's lost the people he cared about. The love of his life, and...his daughter."

Karai's eyes widened. "Wait...what...? Who's Splinter's daughter...?"

Leo smiled slightly. "You know her, Karai. She's closer to you than you think. I'm sure you know her better than anyone."

"But...I don't really know any other girls besides April, and even then we're not that close."

Leo just laughed. "It's not her, believe me. I'm sure you'll find out in due time. If not..." He leaned in. Karai flushed red, but Leo simply whispered in her ear,_ "I promise I'll be the first to tell you."_

He leaned back and stared into her eyes. "I...I don't want to lose anyone else."

Karai paused, staring into Leonardo's eyes. They seemed sincere. Realizing she was still holding his hand, her grip tightened. "Who...Who have _you _lost, Leonardo...?"

_"...You."_

Leo's smile seemed tinted with a slight sadness. "I trusted you, Karai. But you've done so many bad things to us, and yet...I can't _stop _trusting you."

"Why...Why are you up here in the first place, anyway? You seemed so angry and frustrated." Karai was trying to hide her red face.

"That's because of you too." Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, which sounded like a sigh. When he opened them, they seemed sad, but brighter at the same time. "I don't know why, but somehow deep down inside I still get this feeling you're not a bad person. My brothers won't believe me, and...you haven't exactly been helping to improve your image."

"I'm...sorry, Leonardo," Karai managed to say.

"You can call me Leo if you want... Like how the people close to me do." Leo simply smiled again, breaking their grip as he waved goodbye. "Let me adjust my wording, Karai. It's not that I _trusted _you, I _still _trust you. Maybe I won't lose you after all."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Karai to stand there with the cool night breeze and wonder what he'd meant.

And as for Leonardo, as he raced off into the night, he couldn't help but take a deep breath and smile. He was relieved to finally have gotten that off of his chest.

_Time to get back to the sewer._


	2. Adventure 2: Hey, Red

**:Hey, Red:**

_Another one of these drabbles! This is from awhile ago (I write a lot of these in one go; so note that whenever I update they're probably not fully "new"). Since this is older, it is before the episode **"Of Rats and Men"**. "n.n"_

_Enjoy; please don't forget to review! :D_

* * *

"Hey, Red."

"Red" smiled slightly as she leaned against her locker. "Hello yourself, Casey Jones. You really just going to call me _'Red' _from now on? I have a name, you know."

"Uhh...yeah, I know." Casey smiled sheepishly. "But it's just kinda easier to call ya Red, y'know?"

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and shut the locker door. "Sure, maybe I should call you 'Case' from now on."

"Hey, don't get upset, Re—I mean—"

She shook her head. "Seriously, Casey. Don't you know how to talk to a girl?"

"Not really," Casey admitted.

"Well, you might want to learn then," she responded over her shoulder as she walked away.

Sighing, Casey leaned against his own locker. _Why is playing cool so hard?_

"Looks like Mr. Jones has finally met his match."

Casey turned and rolled his eyes, glaring at the newcomer. "Oh shut up, Irma. This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, yes it does." Irma narrowed her eyes, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "She's my best friend, Casey Jones—and if you screw anything up I'll never forgive you."

"You're just saying that," Casey muttered.

"Or am I...?" Irma turned away. "Just be careful, Casey. She's not like the other girls."

As he watched Irma leave, he couldn't help but wonder about what she'd just said. She was probably right—possibly about both. Maybe he just needed a few lessons in speaking to a lady, just to stay on the safe side...

_But where the heck am I supposed to _find _ that help?_

* * *

"You _what_...?"

"Please, Raph; I need you to help me out here. I don't know how to talk to girls."

"Okay, I can believe that. But why _me_? You're better off asking Leo—oh wait, never mind. He's still all wonky over Karai."

Casey scrunched his eyebrows together. "Who the heck is _Karai_?"

"Only the chick Leo has like, this major crush on," Raphael smirked.

"Wow, Leonardo da Vinci had a crush?" Casey let out a low whistle. "And on a _human_...?" After meeting Leo, Casey had occasionally began calling him "Leonardo da Vinci"...as in Leonardo the Vinci...whatever that meant. It just sounded more "gangsta", according the Casey (but too long, according to Michelangelo, self-proclaimed namer of things.)

"_Has_, not _had_," Raph corrected. "Or at least...I think. It was more like he trusted her too much, but it looked like a crush to me."

"'Trusted her too much'...?" Casey repeated. "Okay, so what's the deal with this girl, anyway?"

Raphael sighed, making a face as he crossed his arms. He glanced over his friend's shoulder, spotting Leo meditating. Then he leaned in and whispered, "She's part of the Foot Clan."

Casey's eyes widened. Over his time with the turtles, he'd been learning more about the Foot Clan and the Foot Bots. That all led to learning about the Kraang too, and Splinter's past. They were depressing history lessons for sure.

"Unbelievable," Raphael stared, reading the look on Casey's face, "I know."

"So what's their relationship now? Or did Leo even ever talk to her?"

"Oh, he talked to her alright. And he fought her too. Then she kidnapped him and tried to assassinate us. The first time you fought Foot Bots was when she went ahead and targeted—"

"—Red," Casey concluded, putting two and two together. He clenched his fists. "How dare she..."

"Is that all you call her?"

"Huh?" Casey looked upwards and stared at Raph, who was frowning.

"I think I've found your problem," Raphael stated. "You can't keep calling her by nickname."

"But it's easier," Casey whined.

"Tell that to a girl," Raphael shot back.

"Fine, fine; I see your point. I'll talk to her properly next time."

* * *

The very next day, right after the lunch bell rang, Casey made sure to rush towards a certain redhead's locker.

When she appeared, she folded her arms as she put her weight on one leg. "What would you like, Casey Jones...?"

"Umm...I'd just like to...apologize," Casey explained sheepishly.

A sigh. "And what for...?"

"Not calling you by your real name and being a jerk...?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

A slight smile in response. "...Don't worry about it, _Case_."

Casey winced. "Look, I promise I won't call you 'Red' all the time anymore." He paused then. "...April."

She looked surprised, before smiling. "...Thanks, Casey."

"No problem," he replied, moving away from her locker. As she put in her combination number, he asked, "So you're not mad at me anymore...?"

She laughed, and he was glad to hear her laughter. "I wasn't mad, Casey. Just a little...irritated, I guess. Nicknames are okay, but they do get annoying after awhile. Don't they, _Case_...?"

"What? At least I didn't call you _'Ape'_!" Casey whined.

April laughed again, smiling. Casey Jones relished her laughter, grinning back.

_Huh. Maybe I _can _ talk to girls after all._


	3. Adventure 3: Making Up VS Making Out

**:Making Up VS Making Out:**

_No this isn't going to be Donnie and Casey yaoi (not that I have anything against it). xD_

_This was written pretty soon after the last Adventure, so it is still before **"Of Rats and Men"**. It's after _**_"The Kraang Conspiracy"_**_ though. And since it's also before **"Wormquake"/"The Manhattan Project"**, Casey and Donnie's relationship here is not fully canon. In the series, they become friends after the hour-long special—here they simply "make up" after a fight. _

_Don't forget to read and review! ;)_

* * *

"Guys, we're going topside."

Everyone turned to Leonardo, who'd suddenly stood up.

"What's with the sudden invitation, Leo?" Raphael asked.

"Why are we going topside?" Mikey added.

"Yeah, I still have stuff to work on here," Donatello agreed.

"...I thought you guys _liked _ going topside," Leo pointed out.

"We do, we're just kinda curious as to why," Raphael responded.

"Look, I just want some fresh air."

"Are you still upset?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo smiled slightly. "No, Mikey, I'm not. Don't worry."

"Can I come too?" Casey asked. It'd been two days since he'd apologized to April, and he'd come to visit the turtles (and thank Raph).

Leo shrugged, glancing at Raph. The turtle with the red mask turned to Casey. "If you want to, Mr. Vigilante."

"I definitely want to," Casey smirked.

"Alright then; you can come too, baby Casey. Don't forget your diapers," Leonardo teased.

"Oh shut up, Leo. Just 'cause I'm new to this crime thing doesn't mean you guys have to pretend I'm a baby all the time."

"Sorry, Casey; but it's kinda funny," Donnie called.

Casey couldn't tell if Donnie really _was _ sorry. The purple turtle seemed to have something against him, and Casey was almost clueless as to why.

"To the streets of NYC!" Mikey shouted, grabbing his nunchucks and whooping.

"Yay," Raphael responded sarcastically, hitting Michelangelo on the back.

"Ow!" the small turtle whined.

"You deserve it for being so stupid," Raph sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Boo boo," Mikey muttered, pursing his lips together. "You're so mean, Raph."

"Guys, are we going or are we going?" Leo called.

"Sorry, Oh Wise Leader," Raph shouted back, jumping over the couch.

"You two slowpokes better hurry up or the day'll be over before you know it," Donnie said, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited beside Leonardo. "We're going to leave you behind if you aren't fast."

"Donnie, it's freaking _5:30_," Raphael pointed out.

"Yeah, school just got out," Casey agreed.

"Who asked _you_?" Donatello asked, turning to stare at Casey. His "stare" was on the verge of a glare.

"Uhh..._sorry_," Casey said, putting his hands up as he dropped his hockey equipment.

Sighing, Donnie turned away from him. "Whatever; just forget about it. I'm just feeling a little cranky."

"A _lot _ cranky," Michelangelo whispered to Casey.

"Jeez, why does everyone keep getting mad at me...? First you, then April, and now Donnie...?" Casey whined to Raph.

The red bandana-wearing turtle just rolled his eyes good-naturedly, smirking as he smacked his friend on the back. "Don't worry about it, man. It's just the kind of guy you are."

"Ow; that hurt. And you don't mean that in a _good _ way, do you...?" Casey mumbled, rubbing his back.

"Sorry, sorry," Raphael apologized (with absolutely no sincerity in his voice) as he raced after his brothers. He glanced back. "Now hurry up or we really _will _ be left behind!"

"Wait up!" Casey called, chasing after his friends.

After the manhole lid had been shoved aside, the turtles (and boy) emerged from the sewers with wide eyes.

Michelangelo's were sparkling. "No matter how many times we come up here, it's always so beautiful!"

"Uhh, Mikey...? It's just an alley," Casey said, hopping up onto the cement.

Mikey pouted. "Don't ruin my dreams, man."

"_Shhh_, guys. Someone's coming," Leonardo warned.

The turtles dissolved into the shadows, with Casey Jones following them awkwardly and trying to be ninja-like. He accidentally knocked over a garbage can near Donnie's hiding place.

_"Casey...!" _ Donnie hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

Donnie sighed and shook his head. "...Typical."

"Quiet!" Leo snapped. "They're here."

"Yo, ain't you gots no cash, lady?"

"I'm telling you I don't!" A panicked cry. "Get away from me!"

"If you's can't pay with cash, why's not pay a different way...?"

"Stay away, you creep!"

Leonardo glanced at each of his brothers and nodded. Unsure what they were planning, Casey simply nodded too. Leo quickly signalled something with his hands.

"What did he say?" Casey asked Donnie, who was closest to him.

With a quiet groan, Donnie explained, "It means move out."

"...Oh." Casey smiled sheepishly.

_"HYAHHH!"_

The two looked up to see Raphael flying through the air and kicking Mr. I Want Cash to the ground.

"What the heck are you...? A giant frog?" The man asked, sitting up.

"Ugh! We're turtles, not frogs! How can you not see the difference?" an irritated Donatello called, appearing before the criminal and whacking him with his Bo staff.

"Donnie, calm down!" Leo called.

"Yeah, getting mad's _my _ thing. _Why _ is everyone forgetting that?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

"I can be mad when I feel like it!" Donnie shot back, still whacking the poor guy. The woman had long since run away, screaming something about monsters.

"Dude, let the guy go. I think he's got enough of a beating—" Casey reached out to grab Donnie's arm.

"Don't tell me what to do, newbie!" Donatello shot back, smacking Casey's hand with the other end.

"Oof! I'm on _your _ side, remember?" Casey wheezed, grabbing Don's arm again. His homemade taser shot out from under his hockey glove and zapped the purple-bandana turtle.

"OW-OW-OW-_OWWWWWWWWW_!"

"Oops! Sorry," Casey apologized, quickly letting go.

_"Casey!" _ Donnie shouted, turning to glare at the boy.

"I'm outta here," the criminal cried, jumping upwards and running away. All the while he was screaming about monsters.

"I'm _sorry_! You're the one who was whacking the guy senseless, and then whacking me!" Casey said defensively.

"Can you not just stay away from things that don't concern you!?" Donnie shot back.

"But this _does _ concern me!"

"You aren't _one _ of us, Casey! You're not a _turtle_!"

"But I'm still kinda on the team, aren't I? Isn't April a human too!?" Casey shouted.

"Actually, April's half mutant—" Mikey brought up.

"SHUT UP, MIKEY!" Donnie yelled.

Casey turned to Michelangelo. "She's..._what_?"

"Oops, sorry. We didn't tell you because we just found out yesterday," Raphael apologized.

"A day after April and I made—" Casey began, but was quickly interrupted.

"What, made _out_?" Donnie snapped.

"What...?" Casey blinked in surprise, his face reddening. "Of course not! We're just...f-_friends_!" He coughed quickly as his voice dropped to a mutter: "Though I wouldn't mind if we were..._y'know_."

"Oh, _sure_. Of _course _ you're 'just friends'," Donnie grumbled.

_"Enough!" _shouted Leo. "You guys are making way too much noise. Mr. Criminal's already escaped."

"It's not my fault!" Donatello argued.

"Donnie, contain yourself! Anger is a dangerous ally, remember?" Leo ordered.

Grumbling, Donatello crossed his arms.

Casey blinked, also calming down. "Look man, I'm really s—"

"I don't want to hear it," Donnie snapped. He turned around and stormed off.

"...Boy, you made Donnie _really _ mad," Mikey commented, popping up out of nowhere.

Casey glanced hopelessly towards Raph, who only shook his head and shrugged. Casey turned back to Leo. "Oh man, what should I do...?"

"...I think I have an idea," Leonardo finally responded after a few moments of silent thinking as he rubbed his chin.

"Really?" asked Casey.

Leo nodded. "Just you wait; you and Donnie will be made up by tomorrow." And with that, the turtles waved goodbye before jumping into the manhole after Donatello.

Casey Jones watched them leave, before sighing and turning away to walk back home.

* * *

The next day, Casey went down into the sewers to the turtles' lair. He wondered if Leo was speaking the truth when he said that he could get him and Donnie to "make up".

When he got to the home sweet sewer, he was surprised to see Donnie standing there. He had his back turned, and something was glowing in front of him. He was clearly working on something.

Casey looked around and spotted the turtles appearing into the room. Leo waved and pointed towards Donnie.

Taking a deep breath, Casey approached slowly. Not wanting to mess Donnie's concentration up and get him mad again, Casey waited until he paused to take a breather. "Umm...Don...?"

"Huh...?" The turtle turned, lifting his goggles. He seemed surprised to see Casey. "Oh...hi, Case."

"Uh...sorry about yesterday," Casey apologized.

"No, it's uh...it's okay. I'm the one who was acting stupid," Donatello sighed, pulling his goggles off and shoving his project aside. He hopped onto the table and sat down. "I was just...kinda irritated."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Casey immediately regretted his sarcastic comment, but to his surprise Donnie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it _was _ pretty obvious," Donatello chuckled.

"And about April and I...we 'made up' after she got annoyed with me for always calling her 'Red'. W-We _weren't _ making out." Casey's face was burning red.

"Right; sorry. I guess I'm at fault here. Sorry, Casey; for being awfully uncooperative. I guess April being half-mutant was kind of a shock to me. I was okay with it at first, but the more I thought about it the weirder it seemed."

"I doubt that was the _only _ thing," Raphael called.

"Yeah, what about your cr—?" Mikey added, but both immediately shut up after Donatello threw scrap pieces of metal at them.

Leo just smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, let's try this again." Donnie turned back to Casey, sticking his hand out. "...So we're cool...?"

Casey stared at it, before smiling and nodding. He took the hand and shook it. "Cool."

"Just warning you though, this doesn't mean he won't get mad at you again. Donnie gets jeal—"

Another piece of metal whacked Raphael in the shoulder and he shut up.

The turtles, and the boy—or rather, their _friend_—all laughed.


	4. Adventure 4: Pleasure to Meet You?

**:Pleasure to Meet You?:**

_Back with another one-shot! Again, this was written before **"Of Rats and Men"**, so not only is this relationship between Karai and Leo "nicer" than it was in the show, but ?I suppose it still works. _

_Don't forget to review! Because this is a mini project and I'm not too popular in the TMNT fic world, I'll aim for five follows and 3 favourites. xD_

* * *

"Man, Casey. I know you're part of the team now and all, but do you really gotta come over and eat all our pizza?"

Casey blinked, glancing over at a pouting Michelangelo and an eye-rolling Raphael. The one who'd spoken was Raph, arms folded as he ate his pizza gyoza.

"But you guys have like, an endless supply of pizza or something," Casey complained, his mouth full.

"We do _not_. That pizza is ordered or scrounged. It comes from SOMEWHERE called the topside, and we can't go there 24/7," Raphael muttered, grabbing Casey's ear.

"Ow, ow, _ow_," Casey groaned, swallowing.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out."

"_Again_...? How many times have you gone topside already?" Raphael called, turning to a teenage turtle with a blue bandana.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I can go out when I feel like it, Raph. Since when were you my supervisor?"

"Since I started wondering what is with you and going to the surface. I thought Mikey liked the upside the most," Raphael replied.

"Hey!" Michelangelo whined. "That's not fair."

"Guys, I don't have all day to just stand here and argue with you. I'm heading out."

"Wait Leo, can I come too?"

Leonardo turned to see Casey. "Huh...? How come?"

"...Well, the topside _is _my home. You could at least drop me off at my home," Casey pointed out.

"Well, okay. You have a point." Leo gestured for him to follow. "C'mon then."

"Coming," Casey called back, leaping after Leonardo and out the lair. They ran through the sewers until they encountered a manhole.

"Help me push this upwards," Leonardo instructed. Casey did as he was told, and soon the lid was lifted.

"I'm gonna drop you off first and _then _do my business, okay?" Leo said.

"'Kay," Casey agreed, nodding. There was something he _wasn't _telling Leo though—that he was going to follow him and see what he would be doing.

"Well here's your stop, Casey." Leonardo pointed at the door to a brick apartment building.

"See ya," Casey called.

"Bye," Leo responded, waving before disappearing.

After a few moments of silence where Casey pretended to head inside by closing his door, he then ran off after the teenage mutant ninja turtle. He almost lost Leo a few times, but he managed to keep up for the most part.

Leonardo stopped on a building roof and looked around. "Karai, I know you're there."

Casey blinked, freezing. He remembered Raphael mentioned to him that Leo knew a girl named Karai, who was part of the Foot Clan. She'd been a major jerk to the turtles and April, but apparently Leo liked her or something.

"Leo...? What are you doing here?"

Casey glanced out from his hiding place behind the wall, eyes widening. Karai was a well-built, obviously athletic girl. She had short hair, which had the colours both black and blond in it. She also had red markings at her eyes. Karai didn't look half-bad, Casey decided. She was kinda gothic rebel-like.

"I just wanted to stop by and check on how you're doing," Leo murmured.

"What, were you worried about me?" Karai asked half-sarcastically, sitting down on a nearby garbage can.

"Sure, if you want to refer to it as such," Leo joked. "How's it going with you and the Shredder?"

"Fine," Karai sighed, stretching. Casey noticed the sword at her side. "He's still in Japan and scolded me for not listening to him again. I tried asking him about what you said, but he wouldn't tell me. Said he was tired or something."

"That sounds a little fishy to me," Leo pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow in response. "He _also _told me not to let you guys 'poison' my mind with your 'lies'."

"...Do you really think Splinter killed your mother?" Leonardo suddenly asked.

Karai paused in her stretching, blinking at him. "...What else am I supposed to think?"

Leo sighed. "Never mind. If I told you, you'd probably get mad at me. And as I said, I can't tell you the truth."

"It's not fair though," Karai said, grabbing his arm. "You could very well so spare me the trouble and tell me now."

"I can't though. It's not my place to tell you, Karai."

"That's not fair, Leo."

"You really _don't _play by the rules, do you?" Leonardo sighed.

Karai smirked. "Why should I, when there's always a simpler answer right in front of me?"

"Don't you care if it's wrong or right?" Leo asked.

"...I'm the bad guy, Leonardo. Besides, who decides what is right and what is wrong?"

"Someone a long time ago, and others agreed. It's an unwritten rule somewhere out there, Karai."

"It's stupid though. I want to know the truth and see if I really should seek out revenge on Splinter."

"Besides the fact that it has to do with Splinter possibly killing _your _mother, why do you care so much?" Leo asked.

"...Everyone's got to have morals."

"But who decides which morals are right and which ones are wrong?" Leonardo pointed out.

"...You have a point." Karai sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting back down. "You almost always do."

"'Almost'...?" Leo repeated teasingly.

"You just _have _to be all smart and stuff. It's not fair," she joked back, punching him lightly in the arm.

Casey was surprised at how easygoing they were with one another. _Weren't they enemies? Wasn't she part of the Foot Clan? Wasn't the Foot Clan the creepy robot ninjas that the turtles took time to defeat? Wasn't she Shredder's _daughter_? WASN'T SHREDDER THE _HEAD _OF THE FOOT CLAN!?_

"_Urghhhhh_, I'm so confused!" Casey yelled out. He immediately froze then, clamping his hands over his mouth in realization. _Oh crap!_

"Who's there?" Karai shouted, jumping upwards. Casey could see her drawing out her blade.

"Wait, Karai. Let me handle this," Leo said, a hand on the handle of his own sword.

"I don't need you protecting me," she snapped. "You set this up, didn't you? I should've kno—"

"Casey Jones; what are you _doing _out here?" Leonardo demanded, interrupting Karai.

Sighing in defeat, Casey came out from his hiding place. "H-Hi, guys..." He waved weakly.

"Who's this twerp?" Karai asked.

"I'm right here, you know!" Casey shot back.

"I. Don't. Care," she said in a deadpan manner. Then she turned back to Leonardo. "So who _is _this kid?"

"He's Casey Jones, who's recently gotten caught up in the whole mutant/alien business," Leo explained. He then turned on Casey. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I'm sorry, man. I just wanted to know what you were doing," Casey apologized sheepishly.

Leonardo sighed. "Seriously, Casey. You're doing yourself more bad than good."

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled awkwardly.

"Well then, you're a new ally of the turtles, aren't you?" Karai nodded curtly as she extended her hand.

"Huh...?" Casey glanced down at the open hand.

Karai rolled her eyes. "Even a Foot Ninja can have honour," she mumbled, looking away. "My name is Karai."

Casey then grinned, taking her hand and shaking it roughly. "Pleasure to meet you, Karai."

"...Yeah, a _real _pleasure," Karai muttered.

Leonardo only smiled.


	5. Adventure 5: Meet Chaplin, boy Genius

**:Meet Chaplin; Boy Genius:**

_Here we introduce Chaplin! I'd say this is after **"Wormquake"**. It was written before that episode, but can be set after it in the TMNT universe. _

_Don't forget to review~ :D_

* * *

"Ah, I'm going to be late!" Panicked, April quickly slammed her locker door shut while trying to balance the books in her arms.

"Whoa, April. Careful with those," Casey said, catching a few books that were tipping to the side.

"Oh, thanks, Casey." April gave him a smile as she glanced around. They were the only ones left in the hallways. "I better be quick," she mumbled.

"Race ya," Casey teased, taking half of the pile in her arms. "What are you doing with all these books anyway?"

"Mr. K let me borrow them yesterday," April explained. "C'mon, we have to hurry!"

The two students raced towards their first class of the day, making sure to keep the books balanced and not trip.

Soon after they reached the classroom, April was about to open the door when someone crashed into her. _"Ow!"_ she muttered.

"April, you okay?" Casey asked, taking hold of her arm. He glanced upwards. "Hey, what's the big ide—?"

"Oops, I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going. Are you okay...?"

April looked up and her eyes widened. The boy in front of her was kind of skinny, and he wore a white jacket with a turquoise shirt underneath. He had a funky purple tie and spiky red hair. He wore glasses too.

"Umm...are you new here?" April finally asked.

"Oh, yeah. My name is Chaplin," the boy said, pushing his glasses up his nose. He then helped to gather all of April's books. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, umm..." He paused and stared at her.

"April," she said. "I'm April O'Neil."

"Oh...?" Chaplin raised an eyebrow in a seemingly surprised way, but said nothing after that. He simply passed her the books he'd picked up. When he spoke, he didn't give anything away: "Well Ms. O'Neil, it's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Casey Jones," Casey greeted, butting in.

"Ah yes, sorry I didn't take much notice to you. Nice to meet you as well, Casey."

"Yeah, okay..." Casey trailed off. This guy is weird.

RIIIING!

Chaplin glanced at the classroom door. "Shall we make our way inside then...?"

* * *

"And the whole time he answered almost every question the teacher had. Mr. K had to tell Chaplin to give the other kids a chance," April explained to the turtles.

"Yeah, he was definitely weird," Casey agreed. "He talked like some British gentleman without the accent and acted like a know-it-all."

Raphael nudged Donnie. "Looks like you have a rival, mister."

"Oh shut up, Raph." Donnie blushed.

"He seemed surprised when I brought up my name too," April suddenly added. "He said _'oh...?'_."

"Huh, that _is _weird," Donnie agreed.

"You don't suppose he _knows_ you, do you?" Leonardo asked.

April shook her head. "I don't know. I just know that I don't know him."

"Chaplin sounds like a strange guy," Donnie murmured, stroking his chin. "It's like his name might be of importance later on or something..."

Mikey suddenly popped up, trembling.

"Eh? What's wrong, Michelangelo?" Donatello asked, blinking as he paused.

"WHO NAMES THEIR KID _CHAPLIN_!?" Mikey shouted. "Why couldn't his parents have chosen a cooler name!?"

Everyone smiled awkwardly.

"Mikey...I don't think that's what's the most important at the moment..." April chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

"So _you're_ the fancy new tech guy Dad found in Japan...?"

"Yes ma'am. I was studying in Japan and working on a major project. Your dad was impressed enough to allow me to come here. I then transferred to the high school they have here."

"Dexter, what do you think of this kid?"

"If everything in the Shredder's record is true, I guess he'd be of use," the tall, black man commented, pushing his glasses up his nose. "And ummm...well, Mistress, my name is Baxter, not Dexter..."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh whatever." She turned back to the boy in front of her. "What was your name again...?"

"Chaplin. My name is Dr. Chaplin."

"...Nice to meet you, _'Dr.'_ Chaplin."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mistress. What shall I call you...?"

"My name is Karai."

"Well then, beautiful Mistress Karai; it's a pleasure to meet you." He bent down and took her hand, kissing it.

"Ick. The pleasure's all yours, I'm sure." Karai pulled her hand back and wiped it on Baxter's sweater. "Just call me Karai. Seriously. And make sure you do your job right; I'm hoping you'll be of SOME use to us."

"Oh, I will, Miss—uhh, Karai." Chaplin grinned darkly. "I definitely will."


End file.
